the petal to my rose
by PoptartsAndBooks
Summary: after the underground war with the neverseen, they've all fallen apart. in a grief-stricken haze, sophie, biana, fitz, and dex discover more about themselves then they even meant to. / sophiana & fedex / rated T just in case / all characters belong to shannon messenger
1. the cloud i can't touch

**Sophie's POV**

I'm a mess.

But you know that, don't you?

You're the sunset I've always wanted to see.

But never been able to.

You're the cloud I've always wanted to touch.

But I've never been able to fly.

I'm a mess.

Maybe you can fix me.

**yayy, new story! i've got the plot mostly set out for this one, but i'd love to hear extra details you'd like to hear! i wrote this in school after finishing an essay, please don't bully me because it's short :(**

**please leave a review so i know if i should continue this :o**


	2. teal eyes on the wrong face

**Biana's POV**

If I told you

That I wanted you

With all of your imperfections

With your brown eyes

Would you laugh?

I'm the wrong type.

I have teal eyes too

but set in the wrong face.

A face you'd never want.


	3. up for the challenge

**Dex's POV**

Biana's my best friend now.

Since Keefe disappeared, likely to his death, Sophie's been broken.

She doesn't seem heartbroken, though. She's still drawn to the color teal, still drawn to brunettes.

Sophie doesn't talk much anymore. Her actions mean enough to us, though.

I've started confiding my problems to Biana, anyway.

I don't know how to tell her I like her brother.

She'll probably laugh at me. She'll probably remind me that it's not entirely legal, that Alina's a homophobe, that everything with that is all wrong.

Lucky for me, I'm up for the challenge.


	4. i'm so confused

**Sophie's POV**

People tend to ask me what's wrong, then cock their head and watch me with pity filling their eyes.

I don't know what's wrong with me. I came here to fit in, but I guess that's not possible anywhere.

I killed my friend. My coming here killed my best friend. Maybe the Lost Cities wouldn't be so lost if I wasn't here.

I've been living underwater. The only time I can breathe is when I talk to Biana.

Yeah, I'm lesbian. Grady doesn't know, Edaline doesn't know, nobody CAN know.

It's probably not legal here. I don't really know, I really don't care. It's not like Biana likes me anyway.

I've written her a few letters, then chickened out of sending them. Maybe I'll levitate over there and leave it on her windowsill today. Maybe I won't.

I'm so confused.

**why does sophie seem so out of character? maybe it's kinda in character, if keefe's dead? i don't know.**

**anyway, review responses for the two reviews i've gotten! yayy!**

**Abubble124 - it's coming! i'll write some longer chapters that may take longer to come out, but i've got a bunch of free time in the next few weeks so lots of time to plan and write this! :D**

**IStillHopeForSophex - yesyeysyesyeysysyyesy fedex is the cutest and i love writing it omgg- i'm trying to figure out how to weave in the fedex plotline with the sophiana one, as sophie and biana are the main pieces of this story but i'm working on it! **

**thank you for reviewing! :D**


	5. gay for you

**Fitz's POV**

Fitz glanced at my watch thing, ignoring the stares of the girls in the halls. _Shit, I'm gonna be late. _He took off, running, glaring at the girls who stopped to giggle and twirl their hair. One even had the nerve to growl seductively.

_How many of them know that I'm gay?_

The bell chimed and Fitz groaned. He still had two flights of stairs to go up to get to Elvin History. (Which is literally the worst, by the way.) He sighed, trudging up the stairs slowly. He entered the classroom, blushing when most of the students turned to look at me. His eyes wandered to the beautiful, handsome boy sitting in the middle of the class. Dex smiled knowingly and nodded to the desk next to him, where he plopped down.

Professor Noria had just continued teaching, while Fitz scrambled to take his notes out. He groaned, realizing he'd left his journal at home, and Dex slid him a piece of paper. In the corner were the words _I got you fam _written in Dex's messy handwriting.

Fitz felt his cheeks light up and was sure he looked like a tomato. "Thank you," he mouthed, trying not to alert the Professor of their secret conversation.

At the front of the classroom, Stina was watching the boys like it was a game of tennis. Amusement filled her eyes, and she grinned knowingly. Stina had gotten better since she'd joined Team Valiant, portraying positive emotion towards the group instead of negative ones.

With a startle, Fitz realized Noria had asked him a question. "I'm sorry, can you repeat that?"

A girl at the front snickered.

"I said, what were the consequences of Miss Foster's attempts to read King Dimitar's mind and why were they horrifying?" The Professor sounded fed up.

Fitz sighed, knowing this almost by heart. "It nearly caused an interspecial accident, might've resulted in the plague that killed so many, and almost landed Sophie working in Ravagog."  
Professor Noria nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Vacker." She turned back to the board and Fitz leaned back in his chair. _I'm so done with this class. _He grabbed his bag, leaving the class. Alden wouldn't be pleased, but he couldn't care less. He needed time to think.

He ran out to the campus grounds, where the gnomes had planted some type of tree. It reminded him of the trees he'd seen in China, like cherry blossoms but a willow at the same time.

He sat under the tree, staring at the flowers. "I feel butterflies everytime I look at him," he whispered, too scared to say it louder. "I want to tell him, but I'm afraid I'll ruin this relationship we have. I don't want to do that. What should I do?" His voice cracked as he stared at the sky, a single tear leaking from his teal eyes.

"Who are you talking to?" Fitz jumped, the gentle voice of the boy with strawberry blonde hair startling him. Fitz blushed madly, twisting his fingers.

"Nobody.." He looked down. He couldn't lie to this boy. Dex sat down next to him, concern and a hint of excitement in his eyes.

"Can I tell you something?" Dex asked, eyes aimed at the ground.

Fitz nodded. "You can tell me anything, you know."

Dex smiled weakly, taking a deep breath, seemingly to compose himself, and then said "I'm gay, Fitz. I'm gay for you."

**yayyy! the babies did it! i hope this satisfies the fedex for now, back to sophiana!**

**...**

**...**

**[poptart_exe has stopped responding}**


	6. sad, pan, and pretty

**Biana's POV**

The doorbell rang, sending her racing downstairs. "I'll get it," she called to her mom, knowing Della would be rushing to the door. Sophie and Dex were coming over today.

Biana opened the door, biting my cheek to attempt to hide her blush.

Sophie looked beautiful.

Her hair hung over her shoulders, cascading down her body like a waterfall. She was wearing a flowy white tunic and black leggings, and some boots she'd bought in one of the Forbidden Cities.

"Is Fitz home?" Dex asked, a smile filling his face. Biana nodded, yelling

"FITZ, DEX WANTS YOU!" A door flew open and the teal-eyed boy came rushing down the stairs, running straight to Dex and wrapping his arm around the blonde boy's shoulder.

Biana was taken aback. "Let's go to my room, guys." Fitz sighed softly, leaning into Dex. Biana smiled. Fitz had approached her a few times about Dex, not saying he was gay but heavily implying it.

They plopped on Biana's bed, which was purple and blue after she'd redone it. Sophie grinned. "So…" She gave Fitz and Dex a knowing look.

Fitz, ever oblivious, said "Yeah, we're dating." Biana squealed, the news even more exciting coming from his mouth. Dex was staring at Fitz like he was the most precious thing in the world.

"You guys'll have to be careful, okay?" Sophie blurted out. "I don't know- think- LGBTQ is entirely- I don't know - legal here? It wasn't always legal in the Lost Cities, and I don't want you guys to get hurt," she rambled.

Biana smiled softly, thinking about grabbing the blonde girl's hand but deciding against it. Sophie probably wasn't lesbian. Biana wanted to ask, wanted to tell Sophie she was pan, wanted to talk to the girl freely, but she knew that would never happen. Biana blinked at Fitz a few times before he got the hint, picking Dex up and carrying him out of the room.

Sophie giggled, a noise Biana hadn't heard in too long. "They're cute, aren't they?" Biana nodded, a smile cracking across her face.

Something came across Sophie's face and she began to cry. Biana didn't question it, just hugged the girl and gave her a shoulder to cry on. "I w-want someone I'll never be ab-able to have, Bi. I-I don't know w-what to do." Sophie wailed. She'd been sensitive and shattered since Keefe had died. They didn't know anything for sure, but it definitely didn't look good.

Biana leaned back, speaking softly. "Just tell them, Soph. Nobody could say no to you."

"You think?"

"I know."

Sophie sighed. "I just, I don't want to ruin my friendship with them. They're so beautiful, so kind, and so loving towards me. They always have been." A tingle ran down Biana's spine and she leaned in, pecking Sophie's lips. Sophie looked shocked.

_Shit, _Biana thought. _Now you've blown it. _

"Oh god, I'm so sorry, I know you like someone else but I'm pan and you looked so sad and pretty and I just had to-" Biana was cut off by a sob that cracked in her throat and sent shivers through her chest. She shook her head and ran out of the room.

"Bi! Wait!" Sophie's pretty voice called after her, but Biana kept running.

She couldn't face her crush after what she'd done.

She'd ruined it.

**hmm, i actually liked that chapter!**

***fireworks explode***

***people start clapping***

**random person: can i get an order of more self-confidence for poptart?**

**ANYWAY, i've already written the next chapter. i can post that now if you'd like, or wait a few days, post it, and then yes the yes.**

**someone kill me**

**-poptart-**


	7. everything i've dreamed about

**Dex's POV**

I was vaguely aware of the sound of Sophie and Biana talking in the next room, but all I could think about was Fitz's arms holding me. He was so warm and smelled like everything I'd ever dreamed about.

As Fitz led me into his room, I realized I'd never actually seen it. It was mostly gray, white, and black, except for one wall. That wall was covered in pictures. Pictures of Sophie, Tam and Linh, all of us. Pictures of his family, of things he found beautiful. But the pictures of me covered most of it.

"This is gorgeous, Fitz." The shock must've shown on my face, because Fitz laughed gently.

"I keep it in here," Fitz said, the words coming slow as he looked at me, "because I needed a reminder of the things I keep close in this world."

He wrapped me in a crushing hug, whispering "I'm so glad this works" in my ear. I grinned, blushing, and reached to tickle him. He choked, and I pulled away, as he chased me. "You won't get away with that on my watch, Dexie!"

I don't think I've smiled this much since Keefe disappeared. Fitz pounced on me, pinning me to the bed and attacking me with tickles and kisses intermittently. I pulled him down on me, kissing him hard, and using his shock to leap up and attack his neck with my fingers.

"Hahah, got you, you little fattie!"

He mocked being hurt. "I'm not fat, am I?"

I grinned and messed with his hair.

"You're perfect, Fitz."

**okokok i know i said i'd post it now but i guess now means like a week later i'm sorryyy!**

**also, if anyone's into roblox/roblox gfx, i have an instagram account for that? i can dm you the username if you want eek**

**anyway, i hope you enjoyed this little fedex fluff yayy**

**[review reactions next chapter]**


End file.
